Le Brasier
by NiggyKun
Summary: Saison 3, épisode 1. John faillit mourir dans un feu de joie, et Sherlock l'en a sorti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu penser le médecin, pendant une attente douloureuse sans savoir ce qui l'attendait ? Possible suite, mais je pense que ça se suffit.


Bonjour à tous ! Première fic sur _Sherlock_ , sur un moment que j'ai trouvé intéressant : premier épisode de la saison 3, lorsque John manque de mourir sous un feu de joie. Je me demandais ce que devait penser le docteur, à ce moment là !

Je pense qu'on peut voir ça comme une allusion au couple que pourrait former John et Sherlock - même si John contredirait ce point - mais, c'est très léger :3.

* * *

 **Le Brasier**

Le docteur John Watson, depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock Holmes, avait fait face à de nombreux problèmes. Ceux-ci disparurent avec la _mort_ du détective consultant, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus lors de leur première rencontre. Il aurait dû se douter que le retour de son ancien colocataire sociopathe ne se ferait pas sans ces continuels mystères et dangers, flottant sans cesse autour du cadet des Holmes.

Et voilà où ça le menait, aujourd'hui : drogué et enlevé devant le 221B Baker Street, il se réveillait à peine. Bouger lui était impossible, et parler encore moins (le produit qu'on lui avait injecté plus tôt était drôlement puissant, Sherlock aurait apprécié). Où était-il ? Il ne voyait rien, mais entendait des rires et sentait l'herbe lui chatouiller désagréablement le cou. Qu'attendait-on de lui ? Qu'il livre des informations sur Sherlock ? Ou bien était-il un otage permettant la venue du célèbre détective ? Cela faisait bien trop d'interrogations pour son esprit encore embrumé...

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, alors qu'il essayait de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide. Rien ne sortait.

Une odeur âcre, désagréable, l'avertit que l'inconnu possédait un flambeau. Un moyen de torture ? Il sentait presque la chaleur l'envahir, les flammes venir vers lui... Et Sherlock qui ne venait pas ! Il commençait à croire que jamais son meilleur ami n'arriverait, et qu'il subirait les brûlures, jusqu'à sa mort. Il en voulait à son coéquipier, pour la mise en scène de son suicide - cela va de soi - mais aussi pour ce nouvel abandon. Pourquoi cet esprit trop ingénieux ne pouvait-il pas le laisser à l'écart de ses ennuis ?! Soit, deux ans sans enquêtes et sans subir le sale caractère de son ami, cela avait été insupportable pour John Watson. Mais il avait réussi à faire son deuil, il avait trouvé l'amour - lui qu'on avait surnommé le _célibataire_ \- et il avait abandonné les enquêtes, son blog. Une fois Sherlock mort, c'était une part de John qui avait été enterré avec lui. Sa part aventurière, celle qui accompagnait le détective, et qui menaçait de sortir de cette tombe pour retrouver le mordu des enquêtes.

\- A... l'ai...

Et il se retrouvait là, allongé sur un sol boueux et enterré sous un amas de bois comme un pharaon repose dans sa pyramide. Si ce n'est que, lui, il était vivant et que la pyramide deviendrait bientôt un bûcher meurtrier.

... Il sentit qu'on l'asperger. Au vu du goût que cela avait... de l'essence ?! Ce n'était pas de la torture, mais une exécution ! Cet endroit allait définitivement être son brasier... Et, mort de peur, il essayait d'appeler à l'aide, de s'extirper vainement. Est-ce qu'au moins, Sherlock savait qu'il avait disparu ? Généralement, le détective consultant en connaissait bien plus que le commun des mortels, alors il devait être au courant, non ? Ou bien était-ce une vengeance du sociopathe ? Non... Sherlock était peut-être de ceux qui jouent des mauvais tours et n'avait pas dû apprécier la réaction du docteur à son retour, mais jamais il ne se vengerait aussi salement... En même temps, qui pourrait aller jusqu'à ce point pour se venger d'un ami ?

\- AU SECOURS !

Les rires cessèrent, il entendit des cris. Les effets de la drogue s'étaient suffisamment estompés pour qu'il puisse hurler : quelle ironie que ce soit lors de l'embrasement de son bûcher... Il allait mourir comme ça, vraiment ? Sans même avoir pu se marier avec Mary, ni même se réconcilier avec Sherlock ? Mourir si bêtement, alors qu'il avait pu revenir de la guerre !

\- JOHN !

\- John !

Ces voix ? Mary et Sherlock ! Il continuait de crier à l'aide, terrifié par la Mort sournoise s'approchant. Dire qu'il n'y croyait plus ! Mais son sauveur était là, accompagné de sa presque compagne... Il était là et il accourait : John l'entendait. Les bruits des cageots lancés à la hâte, il les entendait. Et enfin, il put voir : tout était terriblement fou, mais il reconnaissait ce manteau ! Il se sentit tiré hors des flammes meurtrières, distinguant les mouvements hâtifs du sociopathe. Au revoir, brasier infernal.

\- John... John !

Les voix mêlées de ses deux proches l'appelaient. Inquiets. Il était allongé un peu plus loin de son presque meurtrier. Tout était trouble, il était fatigué... Mais Sherlock lui interdit ce repos, claquant ses joues - pas trop fort - pour le maintenir éveillé. Logique, pour éviter de le perdre définitivement.

Il était venu, comme à chaque fois que John en avait besoin. Cet homme vêtu de noir, suant le mystère et les ennuis, l'avait encore sauvé. Comme au bon vieux temps...


End file.
